


Peace at Midnight

by TheQueen



Series: I Loved You (Too Much to Leave) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, M/M, Team as Family, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Lance learns to live in the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read by itself, but recommended people start with the first story for proper context!

It’s the smallest things at first.

A chair moved here. A flash of light there. A nicknack tossed on the floor finding it’s place on the mantle. At first Lance don’t think much of it. He’s tired. He’s stressed. Certainly, he would be forgetful, prone to lapses in judgement from time to time in the aftermath of it all. 

And if he start to see smiles in the corner of his eye, black hair and pale skin, the briefest flash of purple-blue eyes in the crowd...then who can blame him? In the aftermath of it all who can fault him for wanting to believe?

After all, it’s harmless.

.

The have to wait a month to bury the body. 

The body because he can’t think of it any other way, can’t stomach it. The people who’d hit Keith had apparently been part of some sort of crime ring. A series of attacks targeting people working on some legal battle a ceo had been subject to. Lance had laughed when he’d gotten the news. Apparently, they’d been stalking them--Keith--for months before making their move. He hadn’t noticed. Who really notices those sorts of things? Stalkers? Serial killers? 

Who would imagine they would see their lover on the saturday night news? Not him. No. Not Lance. He was normal. He was everyday and he was happy.

He work at a daycare. Keith worked as a patent lawyer for god’s sake! They weren’t supposed to be the targets of crime rings. 

Well...he  _ worked _ at a daycare. He laughs as he take a sip of his coffee and stare down at the kitchen island. The letter of suspension still sitting in it’s envelope.  _ Time off _ , they’d said. Just until Lance got his head back on straight. Just until he remembered how to function like a person. 

He throw his cup into the sink and try not to flinch when it shatters against the other plates. The place is getting messy in that distinctly uncared for way. What’s one more mess compared to the others?

 

The next morning, he wakes to an empty sink. The shards of ceramic safely away in a plastic bag in the trashcan. 

This time he has to admit it might not just be his forgetfulness.

.

He doesn’t tell anyone. He knows what it’d sound like. He’d just… lost Keith. He doesn’t want to end up in the looney bin too. 

But Hunk asks how he’s holding up and Lance has the decency to admit not well. 

“I can help,” Hunk offers. “Move in until you get your feet under you.”

Lance knows he means well. In most circumstances, he’d appreciate it. But he’s not in the mood for company. The boxes are in the corner, ready to be packed. He’ll start in the bedroom first… Maybe move to the living room. The life Keith and he had built for themselves sprawl across the house, unbearable to look at for too long. Part of Lance wonders if he’d be better off setting the whole god damn thing on fire. 

Lance shakes his head.

Hunk tries to smile for him. “Well… I brought dinner, okay? Just… let us know if we can help you.”

Lance leaves the plate on the counter and heads to bed.

 

When he wakes up, the plate is in the fridge.

He tries not to think about.

.

He’s halfway through packing Keith’s clothes when he notices the indent of a body in the covers of the freshly made bed.

He pretends it’s the trick of the light.

.

Shiro stops by when he can. He offers to help. Lance considers taking it. Out of all of them, certainly Shiro knows his pain. Keith was his brother in all but blood. Keith would have wanted him close, for them to share the burden.

And then Lance sees the flicker of purple-blue in the corner of the coach and sends Shiro on his way. 

.

It takes Lance two days to finish. The house feels barren, cold. The funeral is tomorrow. The body has been returned mostly in tact. The priest has been booked. If not for Pidge there would be no funeral. If not for Allura, Lance isn’t sure he’d have bothered to collect the body. 

But he did and he has and it is time.

Tomorrow he will bury the love of his life. 

Lance tries to smile in the mirror of the downstairs bathroom and sees Keith in the reflection. 

He laughs so hard he cries.

.

That night he drifts off to sleep with Keith’s arms around his waist and dreams of a world where Serial Killers pick different targets and blood doesn’t drip down storm drains. 

.

Allura tells him she thinks something is wrong in the privacy of the bathroom as Pidge takes a phone call in the hallway. 

“It doesn’t feel right,” she says. “This place was built for two.”

Lance shrugs as Keith sits on the lip of the bathtub. He watches Keith shake his head in the bathroom mirror. “It’s different. Without him here.”

“Have you considered moving?” Allura asks. “I know Hunk offered. But you can always move in with me. It’d be like university all over again.”

This time Lance doesn’t need to look at Keith to make a decision. “No. I’d rather stay here. I’m- I’m not ready to leave just yet.”

.

The funeral is beautiful. Lance accepts well wishes and presents and handshakes. When it’s time to bury the body, Lance has a hard time giving his speech. When he’s done, he drops the wedding ring Keith gave him and watches as the image of Keith flicker in the corner of his eye, for just a moment.

He can’t wait to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with my zine requirements! Then I'll be able to start updating at a semi-regular schedule like before. Sorry for the wait for those who read my other works. 
> 
> I wrote this as a way to help warm up for other stories I have to write. But good news is this is complete. Bad news its not beta'd so if you see any glaring typos or mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Also, as always, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Life moves on.

.

It’s not the same.

Conversations are one sided as Lance whispers to the air and waits for Keith to respond in the little ways he can. A handwritten note there. A moved chair here. He can’t always see Keith. He passes in flashes, in portions and shards in the corners of rooms and along reflections. He’ll never get used to eating alone.

Sometimes he disappears for days. Sometimes Lance thinks he’s making it all up.

But there is a body next to his when he wakes up and the press of lips on his are close enough to real that he can pretend when he closes his eyes.

.

He goes back to work and gets a promotion.

Keith learns to cook again.

Hunk visits every so often and talks about a woman from work. Pidge gets a new job that has her traveling around the world like she’s always dreamed. Shiro often comes with Allura. It seems they’ve both decided to take a chance after the reminder life is short.

Keith writes Lance a note that him he hopes Shiro and Allura have a spring wedding. Lance promises to pass the message along.

.

Jonathan approaches Lance in the grocery store. He’s their new hire at the daycare, a kid really. Lance hadn’t stuck around for the introductions. Victoria had been understanding; everyone has been nothing but understanding.

“It’s funny,” Jonathan says as they move to the checkout line. “That we live so close together.”

Lance nods, not really paying attention. He hands the grocer his credit card.

“Do you want to get coffee?”

Lance pauses. “I’m sorry,” he says finally, turning to look at him. He’s young. Bright-eyed and fresh out of college. From Victoria had said, he was a good kid. Lance didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Not really. “I just… lost my husband. I’m not-not really looking to meet anyone new.”

Jonathan’s smile waivers for a moment and then solidifies. “Of course! I’m so sorry for your loss. I totally… I just-I’m new in town so I just wanted to be friends.” He shrugs a little helplessly and fiddles with his wallet.

Lance sighs and then smiles. Okay. Just coffee. “Yeah… how about tomorrow after work?” he offers. He does have to work with the guy. No harm in them being friends.

Jonathan’s smile, for a moment, reminds him of Keith. “I can’t wait!”

.

The next day, Keith asks where he was on the bathroom mirror using lipstick.

Lance says with a college, “Just getting coffee,” Lance promises. “He’s new in town,” Lance justifies.

Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and Lance shivers at the feeling of cold breath against his neck.

.

Jonathan is sweet. Good with kids. A good hire.

Lance asks him where he went to university and Jonathan admits he never finished. “Victoria is a family friend,” he says. “I moved into town to stay with a buddy and she was nice enough to give me a chance.”

“You’re doing pretty good so far,” Lance reassures him. They watch as the kids run around on the playground. Lance, for a moment, wishes he was a kid again.

He’d met Keith on a playground like this, but they hadn’t been kids. Just a couple of silly college kids on a late night deciding to mess around on a jungle gym. Hunk had brought him, Apparently they’d been roommates back in boarding school. Keith had taken a nose dive down the slide and Lance had helped bandage him up between laughs.

For first meetings, it could have gone better.

“Thanks,” Jonathan mumbles. He’s blushing. Lance raises an eyebrow and then looks away. “That means alot coming from you.”

In the corner of his eye, he sees Keith flickering in and out, in and out.

.

Allura smiles when he says he’s making friends.

“It’s good you’re getting out of that house,” she says before taking a sip of her wine. The restaurant is far fancier than their usual. But it’s nice. It’s been awhile since Lance had bothered to treat himself. “I still think you should move.”

“Allura,” Lance sighs.

“I know. I know,” she raises her hands in defense. “But it just… worries me. You alone in that big old house. I just want you to get better.”

Lance takes a sip of his own drink. “It honestly doesn’t feel like I’m alone,” Lance reassures her. “It’s like Keith is still with me.”

Her smile turns strained. “That’s what worries me.”

.

Keith throws a plate when Lance comes home two days later. He was late. Out to coffee with Jonathan. Allura had said it was healthy to get out and about. Hunk had agreed. When they’d seen the text for Jonathan appear on his phone, they’d made sure he said yes.  

“It’s just coffee,” Lance repeats when the throwing stops. Keith flickers in and out, in and out. “I’m allowed to go out,” Lance reminds him. “I don’t even like Jonathan,” he reassures.

Keith presses two strong hands on his hips. Lance can feel his skin prickle where cold breath touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow! Please let me know what you think ^U^


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Lance brings Jonathan home; it’s because he hadn’t figured out a way to say no. 

Shiro had been there, this time. Both of them out to lunch at Keith’s favorite restaurant when Jonathan had ambushed them. Shiro had looked at him with wide hopeful eyes and Lance had said yes. 

He gets drinks and snacks and sits them down in the living room. It’s wrong. Seeing another person in this house. Keith glares from his place in the corner. 

“It’s cold,” Jonathan says, rubbing at his arms. 

Lance shrugs, “I like it cold.” He gets up and places the movie Jonathan bought into the dvd player. “It’s hot enough outside.”

When he takes a seat on the couch, Jonathan moves a little closer so they can share the popcorn. “I really think you’ll love it,” he promises. “It’s a fairly good adaptation.”

Lance settles in and tries to will away the annoyance. He’s hear now. And honestly, he’s not the worst to talk to. “I’m still shocked I’ve never heard of it,” Lance admits. “The series is one of my favorites.”

Jonathan laughs. “I only found it a week ago after I finished the books. My buddy got me into them.”

“He has good tastes,” Lance admits. He accepts the glass of water Jonathan hands over and then scoots a little closer to where Keith is sitting. 

The movie starts.

.

Keith prefers it when Lance invites Jonathan over. 

Lance starts losing less plates.

.

“I’m coming over next weekend,” Pidge reassures on the phone. It’s been too long since he’s seen her. Not since she’d set off to jet all over the world. “We should meet up, invite the whole gang and everything.”

“I look forward to it,” Lance smiles. It’s rare to get a phone call from Pidge these days. “I’ll do my best to pencil you in.”

“Oh I’m sure you can squeeze me in between all those dates with your new boyfriend,” Pidge teases. 

Lance frowns, “I’m not seeing anyone.” 

There’s silence for a moment and then, “But Allura said…”

“I’m not ready to see anyone,” Lance says as he has a million times, no matter how often Allura fuses. “You know that.”

“It’s been eight months,” Pidge reminds gently. 

_ Eight months.  _ Lance looks at Keith sitting on the couch, flipping casually through a book. At least he finally had the time to read all those novels he’d purchased. “I’m not ready, Pidge. I don’t think I ever will be.”

.

Hunk and Allura make it a point to ask him to move out, to come over. Lance finds it harder and harder to decline. 

“Why do you stay here?” Allura demands one day as she pulls up into his driveway. 

Lance shrugs, refusing to meet her eye. In the living room window he watches Keith pull back a curtain to watch. “You know why, Allura.”

“It’s not right,” she hisses, knuckles white on the steering wheel. “It’s not right at all.”

“I’m sorry,” he lies before stepping out of the car.

.

Then one night as a movie about star-crossed elves plays on the screen and Lance sips listlessly on a glass of coke that Jonathan decides to be brave. He leans over for a kiss that leaves Lance frozen long enough that it almost looks invited.

Keith’s reaction is immediate. 

Lance barely has enough time to kick Jonathan out before the windows are fluttering and the tv is flickering and he’s losing plates. It’s the loudest Keith has ever grown. And the most violent. He loses a cabinet. A door rips off it’s hinge.

He stands in the eye and watches, almost passively, as the house he and Keith had built was battered and abused and wonders when this became his life. 

“Enough,” he says. When Keith pretends not to hear, he screams, “Enough!”

A plate shatters near his head and he laughs, “Is this how it’s going to be?” He looks at Keith as much as he can, the constant beautiful flicker in the corner of his eyes. Angry purple eyes. “Is this it? Us fighting like this? You fighting me like this?”

He shakes his head, helpless. “I’m here aren’t I? I’ve had ever chance to leave and I’ve stayed and stayed and stayed. Isn’t that enough.”

There’s a moment of silence. The tempest has died down. And finally he hears it, deep and static and wrong: Keith’s voice. “I love you.”

Lance smiles and feels a cold hand wipe away the tears on his cheeks, “I love you too.” 

.

One week later--five days after Jonathan stopped coming to work and two days since the last time Lance had tried to contact him, worried their friendship was unsalvageable--the police arrive with news. Someone had killed Jonathan in his sleep. Strangulation. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees Keith flickering in and out, in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired waiting for midnight XP It's done! Hope you all liked this short warm up drabble I wrote. 
> 
> Good news! I'm done with all my zines and most of my events. So I finally have time to dedicate to my personal projects! Expect more fics and updates from me soon!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> ..
> 
> And as always please support me on my writing tumblr: TheQueenWrites117.tumblr.com.


End file.
